Kleos Hemeros Diakritos
by kaossparrow
Summary: A collection of KH drabbles, written on any subject and for any pairing that catches my attention. Beware of possible low-flying het, femmeslash, yaoi, and threesomes.
1. Intro

In this I'm going to put all my drabbles that I've written for kh_drabble over on Livejournal. I'm going to start with the first, so bear with it for a few. The updates for this will be a) when I write one and b) when I remember. Warning: they are unbeta'd. Happy reading!


	2. Illusion

**A/N:** This was my first drabble. It gets better, I promise. Do I own KH? Am I dead or Japanese? The answer to both questions is NO. Sorry for the weird spacing.

**Challenge:** [194] Gift

**Word Count: **34

* * *

_They call it a gift, his ability to hold on to himself in the midst of the darkness. _

When he wakes up screaming from the memories, there are only two who can help him forget his curse.


	3. Can to Can't

**A/N:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts. If I did, I would not have to write fic. I do in fact have two drabbles for this prompt.

**Challenge:** [196] 50  
**Word Count: **34

* * *

_Children at Dawn_  
Racing to the stars  
Fighting for the score  
Dreaming of elsewhere.

_Learning at Noon_  
Racing to help  
Fighting for life  
Always searching.

_Content at Dusk_  
Living forever in memories  
**Game Over**


	4. Search

**A/N:** I own NOFZINK. I do in fact have two drabbles for this prompt.  
**Challenge:** [196] 50  
**Wordcount:** 30

* * *

Pencil moving across paper  
_crowd rushing through darkness_  
Forming shapes form faces form lives  
_in search of something_  
Missing the other half  
_know it when you find it_  
An ending.


	5. Character Developement

**A/N:** Do. Not. Own. Sorry for the weird spacing.

**Challenge:** [197] Second Chance

**Word count:** 109

* * *

_We can take you places you've never dreamed of…_

Silence. A voice, young and sure of itself.

"No thanks."

"Riku, wanna come to the island with me?"

"No."

"Pleeeeeeese?"

"How many times do I have to say it? No. You're 18. Act your age."

Sneering- "Go play with Kairi or something.

A hint of tears. "She- she said to come back when I understand. What did she mean?"

Cruel. "Your dear Kairi meant that she wants you to go away until you stop pretending we're the same,"

The squeak of shoes on linoleum and a few heartless words tossed condescendingly over a shoulder-

"Grow up, Sora."


	6. Implosion

**A/N:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts. Or the song, which is (All You Did) Was Save My Life by Our Lady Peace. This wasn't a true entry- the mod said there was too little original work. They were right, but I like it.

**Prompt:** [200] All You Did (was Save My Life)  
**Word Count:** 60

* * *

_You saw hope in the hopeless_

He runs from his light, but does he really believe she'll ever stop following?

_Put the heartbeat back inside_

"He just needs someone to surround him with light."

_Heart and soul unparalyzed_

Blinding brightness purging dark

Warmth surrounding creating becoming something more

"Light is easy to find."

_All you did was save my life…_


	7. Exchange

**A/N: **Really, people. If I owned KH, I wouldn't be posting stuff here.

**Challenge: **[201] Teacher  
**Word Count: **77

* * *

They are all alone in this tiny refuge, the last stronghold.

From tiny Yuffie to millenniums-old Cid, they gathered in this place.

New lessons need learning; old mindsets need to be forgotten. There is no one who has been here before, none who can tell them how to act. Leon knows swords, Aerith knows flowers, Cid knows mechanics, Yuffie knows theft.

Leon knows sadness, Aerith knows calm, Yuffie knows laughter, Cid knows life.

They teach each other.


	8. Difference

**A/N:** Nothing do I own. Yoda I am not.

**Challenge:** [202] Smile

**Word Count:** 164

* * *

It is a simple enough shape; one curve on the bottom, two on top. Why, then, can it convey so much?

Whenever Larxene's lips curved upwards, it meant she had thought of some new torture to carry out in that little-girl voice. Only words- "Mustn't hurt the toy!" Marluxia's was used to unnerve her, to confuse. It was his weapon, that she never knew what would come next. DiZ was one of the "good guys", but he treated her like little more than a toll, obsessed with bitter revenge. He was so convincing, she almost came to believe his opinion of her.

I was the only one to truly frighten her. The rest only let her recognize what she should feel, if she had a heart. His face was so empty. She had a feeling that if she ever looked in his eyes, Kingdom Hearts would look back. It used him for its own ends.

Then Naminé went home and learned how to smile.


	9. Hand upon Hand

**A/N:** I don't post these every week. Sometimes there is no idea popping into my braaaaaaaaains. I own not Kingdom Hearts. Title from Quest for Camelot.

**Challenge:** [205] Disquiet  
**Word Count:** 316

* * *

Disquiet. It's a strange word. It means-

_loudannoyingworrynervwrackingrestivestormyquiet_

all at once. No refugee doesn't hold some form of disquiet in them.

**Cloud** acts as if there's a tornado inside him, mixing up his feelings. He wants to protect those he loves, but he doesn't notice that what would comfort them the most would be if he came home for good.

Who could doubt **Leon**? He got the town running, in times of trouble he was their rock. Immersed in sorrow, he became a body who did what needed to be done while the rest of him grieved alone in a corner of his mind. Now he's become trapped in himself, and needs to take the hands reaching out.

**Cid** rescued them from destruction. He tries to hide it, but without the knowledge that the others need him the loss of Shera would tear him apart. Why do you think he tries to quit smoking? It gives him something to focus on when he wants to lose it. And slowly but surely, he's forgetting more and more what has been lost been lost and is focusing on the future.

**Yuffie** sometimes confuses people. They look at her and think she's unfeeling because she never takes any time to not be cheerful. She's loud and obnoxious, and she could easily break up without her focus on staying happy. It's her way to grieve. If she can help, if she can cheer up the others or at least distract them from pain, she can bear loss.

The core of the Twilight Town Restoration Committee is **Aerith**. She is the center, the anchoring point of their web. Her comforting presence was home for so long, and anyone coming to the house in the town square meets her as soon as possible. She is strong, but maybe she fears breaking down and losing her calm.

They are together, now and forever.


	10. Adventure

**Challenge: **[206] Storm

**A/N:** Standard disclaimer applies. Sorry for letting this drop! I now have a backlog…*sigh*

"Okay, guys. There's the new world!"

"…"

"It doesn't look very nice, Sora."

"What did you expect, Kairi? What with the random people in spandex and underwear attacking us, I mean."

"Aw, don't be a spoilsport, Riku. I'm sure it's nice on the inside. At least it doesn't look like there are many Heartless."

A medium-sized rocket ship looking to be made out of Legos attracts attention as it lands on top of a skyscraper. Some of this attention will not hesitate to phase through the side of the ship.

_It's fine, Jean. They're only kids…and a duck and a dog. Who are wearing clothes._

_ Weapons?_

_ Weird swords for the kids, a staff for the duck, and a shield for the dog. They aren't attacking or anything, though._

_ All right. Come out of there, Kitty, and we'll figure out what to do._

When the Gummi Ship's door opened, Sora peeked out and yelped. Lightning ringed the ship and they were surrounded by people in costumes with "X"s on them. As the others came to look, one figure with pale hair stepped forward.

"Put down your weapons if you come in peace. I am Storm of the X-Men, and we will **not** let you harm this place."


	11. Here Comes the Sun

**Challenge:** [206] Storm

**A/N:** Do not own. I had two entries for this challenge!

"Hey, Sora, what're you listening to?"

"It's a song my mom said I should hear. She seemed to think it was important."

"Huh."

As three friends listen to an old song, they are themselves. Still a little childish, more adult then they should be. They are each of them a drawing from Naminé's notebook showing adults in messy crayon. The past is there to look back on, the future is waiting. There will be more adventures, more games, more friends. The storm is behind; there is sunshine ahead.

Sora looks up. "Hey, guys?"

"It's all right."


	12. Journey

**Challenge:** [211] Apology

**A/N:** I own nothing. Props to you if you can guess the character!

Here on the edge, in this fragile space between light and darkness, I walk. I have been walking it feels like forever, learning how to see. If it is needed, I will walk through my heart into eternity, just for a chance to tell you I'm sorry.

(And you'll never know how much I love you.)


	13. What were we really fighting for?

**Disclaimer:** Kingdom Hearts is not belong to me.

**Challenge:** [215] Begin at the End

**A/N:** This actually won the challenge! It was during Haiti, and the issuer of this challenge donated $3 per entry to the organization of the winner's choice, up to $50. They did hit the big Five-Oh, and the money went to .org/node/1781 .

Being dissolved in darkness leaves a lot of time for introspection, which, Axel thinks, is not necessarily a good thing. It gets worse when he realizes that as a malleable consciousness ("soul") there is nothing preventing him from having emotions except force of habit. Some things the universe doesn't notice until you remind it.

Imagine that for some reason, maybe you were hypnotized or half-asleep, there was a time when you…weren't you. You were like a life-sized doll, with no feeling in you. Imagine you went out one day while you were like this, went into a school, and started killing with nothing in your heart but satisfaction. Then you went home and fell asleep, but now it's morning and you remember everything. You remember the screams and the blood and the snap of bone and the screams and the crunch a skull makes as it is beaten in and the way blood sprays and the way some of them looked almost happy and the feel of muscle tearing beneath your hands and the screaming and the way your feet stuck slightly to the floor when you walked out and the shape of their broken bodies and the blood and the screams and the memories won't _stop…_

Now imagine you killed worlds.

Axel turned in the darkness. It could have been minutes or years in this place, but the memories were fading.

He thought about himself. What he had been trying to do, what he had been trying to find. How he thought the Organization could help him. What he really found.

Axel thought for a long time.

Then he opened his eyes and unlocked his heart.


	14. Wishes for the Sky and Sea

**Challenge: **[217] Letting Go

**Disclaimer: **I disclaim.

Riku sits by the water, and takes a perfectly ripe paopu in his hands. Carefully, he breaks of the edges and gently drifts them into the current.

One for Braig, who always tried to keep them sane, and cared the most about losing humanity.

One for Dilan, the staunch guard. What did he want, except to get them all home safe?

One for Even, who never yearned for more than knowledge, and, perhaps, friendship.

One for Aeleus, the quiet one. Perhaps, Riku thinks, he didn't need words.

One for Ienzo, who wished only to please his adoptive father, and in the process lost all.

And the heart of the fruit, with the seeds of a new beginning, is floated out for Xehanort.

Riku sits there, on the sand, as storm clouds gather to whisk his little gifts on their way. He knows when Sora and Kairi walk down, when they sit a small distance behind him on either side. He feels it when they move up close to him, and sit pressed close to watch the sky. He knows, and still he waits.

"Sometimes, you know, I feel sorry for them. They wanted so much, and it all went wrong. I think there's a sort of a gift in letting go, and I kinda wish they'd had it."

And as Riku sinks back into their warm embrace and a light rain comes pattering down, he sends out a wish, for the sea and breeze to hear.

"I hope it finds them, wherever they are. I hope they can plant a tree."

And he fancies the sky, and the land, and the sea, will ensure it gets there safely.


	15. Trajectory

**Disclaimer: **No ownership implied.

**Challenge:** [218] Eyes

Dear Sora,

You know, I watched you, when I was with Maleficent. I saw how it is with you. When you land, it's as if the world itself changes to help you. You never run into the bad guys who act nice. They always give themselves away in front of you by doing something quintessentially "bad". And if you meet someone in trouble, they're always good. That's useful- you'll always help them, and it would suck if they then tried to kill you. You're trusting, and you always manage to see easily in black and white. I could never do that. I run into the "bad guys" who act good and the "good guys" who act bad. (Just so you know, Peter Pan's still a jerk.) The world doesn't care about me. It spins itself around your bright blue eyes, to help you help it.

I'm going away for a while. Don't worry, I won't go far. But don't look for me. I need some time to think, to figure myself out. I think it's time for me to go on my own adventure, now that I'm old enough and smart enough to take care of myself. Maybe there's something else beyond the stars.

Love, Riku

P.S.: Tell Kairi not to worry. We're all three of us connected, wherever we are.


	16. Why Rules Occur

**Disclaimer: **I don't own KH, unless the games themselves count.

**Challenge:** [219] Shenanigans

Axel, Xigbar, and a day off combine under pressure (inter-stellar storm) to create a Very Bad Idea. When implemented, said VBI metamorphoses into A Whole Lot of Trouble, also known as Saïx. He is much better at enforcing discipline than Xemnas. The effect of lectures on Kingdom Hearts greatly decreases with earplugs, but force always works.

"What do you mean by these shenanigans?"

Eventually Saïx gives up in disgust. He never bothers to find out why they exploded in laughter, but nevertheless "that word" is avoided henceforth.


	17. Fool on the Hill

**Disclaimer:** See what it says there? Yeah.

**Challenge:** [220] Sunshine

**A/N:** I thought it might be interesting to think of what the normal people think of the gang's adventures, and here it is.

I see. Even though no one notices, I still see.

And I see the impossible.

I see a boy, falling through the sky, but then he isn't.

I see a wave of dark, but it can't be.

I see an island, but it's abandoned now.

I see a sunset, and bottles in the water.

I see life-size animals, and I question my sanity.

I see memories. I see a person who was always there until he never existed at all.

I see him return.

I see them together.

I see the world turn.

Am I the only one who sees?


	18. Traumtanzer

**Disclaimer:** Disclaimed.

**Challenge: **[222] Historical AU

**A/N:** I'm finally caught up! Woohoo! The title is a German term, actually an insult, that I've always found enchanting. It means "dream dancer".

There's a line in the sand. Follow it back…

It's a network of nerves here. There's a small twist, one that eventually returns to its parent. Most are larger. They branch out in all different directions, all different colors. Here's the strongest and the darkest, but don't stray behind. What we're looking for is much further on. Come with me as we walk into the past and see what could have been…

You can look around, but we won't be here long. Still, take a minute to look around. There's Sora, see? Doesn't the crowd just love his tricks? He's so good, it almost seems like magic…

Finally! That one took a bit. It's worth it, though. See, it's Kairi. She's getting married now, poor man. It's mostly a marriage of convenience, but at least they're friends. She's excited, actually. She'll have much more influence. I'm sure society will find itself tipped on its head pretty soon …

This'll be our last stop, but that's no reason to rush it. Look at Riku, that boy there. He's just read his first book by that new author, and it's sparked his imagination. See his mind turn…

Here at the border, the trails glitter like strings of stars in the eternal grey. Sometimes you can see a firefly in the sand, a line of bubbles, the faint tracing of a crab's trail. Here is where time streams tangle, where echoes cross dimensions.

Here is where dreams are born.


End file.
